I'm Not A Stalker!
by liarforthis
Summary: umm.. this is a spashley story.it's a bit slow. Ashley is the new girl who is being watched. kinda based on disturbia! just read:
1. Chapter 1

_AN: okay so I am a virgin… as in writing stories so this means that this is my first ever story and so I am a little scared… well this is based on the film 'Disturbia' and 'Rear Window' well both pretty much have to same story behind it as 'Disturbia" is just a modern version of 'Rear Window' lol so yeah I have changed it by using the South of Nowhere characters and altered story line a bit. Hopefully your all will enjoy and please give me feedback… I love it and I am hungry for it…lol… oh and I don't own anything. Yeah I think that's it so enjoy …P.S. this is a spashley story._

Okay so before I begin my little tale I think it is good for me to introduce myself.

My name is Spencer Carlin. Okay introducing part is over… nah just kidding…

Okay my name is Spencer but most people call me Spence. I live with my dad in his surprisingly big LA home. My parents devoiced some time back. My brother, Glen lives with my mom Paula while I live with my father, Arthur. I never really got on with my mom even though I am her only daughter that part I didn't understand but I suppose the reason now why we don't get along with each other is because I am gay. Yes I said it and I am proud of it. I think my dad is too, proud of me that am.

Ever since I told my mom, she hasn't spoken to me and I will always remember the last words she spoken to me and I quote:

"YOU DISGUSTE ME!"

Yeah way a go mom! You really do know how to make a child feel loved…not.

My Best Friend is Aiden… he is your typical male. All the girls want and all the guys want to be him. Ha yeah not much to say cough but he was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. And well he has just supported me all the way and that's why I love him but as an older brother. You're probably wondering why we are friends? Well we have been friend since like forever. I feel like he is my brother from another mother, which is totally true. Lol…Lets say he is way better than Glen. Glen has done exactly what mom has done to me. He does talk to me every now and then but it has only just started.

Anyways so I was over at Aiden's and we were just hanging we thought of an idea to build a half pipe. Well at the time we thought it was a sweet idea, which it was until it was time to test this baby out. We decided to mount it on front of his garage. Yeah. It looked pretty good from where we were standing so with both of us satisfied with our half pipe. I decided to do the honours to test it out with Aiden filmed me go down. So I went to his room and grabbed his skateboard and climbed over of his bedroom window to the garage roof. I positioned myself and took a deep breath. 1…2…3 go! I kicked off to get some power.

"HOLY S…"

And yeah, that's the last part I remember. I was talking to Aiden this morning and he says that the board got stuck in the gutter and I went flying off it and land head first into his garden fence! Thank god I was where a helmet.

So that little accident has left me with a broken leg, a sprained wrist and a nasty cut above my eye. I suppose the best thing about this is that I don't have to go to school and I can also put the clip of me falling off the board to my you tube fans… yay! But now I can only do limited amounts of things but hey it still beats school. My dad stayed home for the first week to help me get thing but he really needed to get back to work and I was able to move round move with this thing called a moon boot. It's funny because I do actually wonder if walking on the moon is like walking with a moon boot on. But I very much doubt it. Another week of this then I can go back to school. Yay! Not.

Yeah so the last couple of days I haven't done much but today is going to be fun! Aiden is coming over and I have to show him some really cool stuff!

Knock, knock!

" Yay Aiden time" I say with lots of excitement. Who could blame me for being excited? I have spoken to a human who is the same age as me since… let me thing… I don't know when but it sure does feel like a long time. I ran down to get the door. Okay more like hobbled but by the time I got there he had already invited himself in but am I complaining? No one bit.

"Oh my god! I have missed you so much… do you know how much I have missed you? Do you know how boring it is here? I haven' seen anyone in like forever… oh and Hi!" I say…well more like shout as I go up to him and hug him with all my might

" So I take that you've missed me?" he says laughing rather loud

"No! Why would you even say that?" I say with my voice dripping in sarcasm.

I finally loosen my grip on aiden. Poor boy he probably feels crush after that big bear hug I gave him…

"Sorry, it just that you are the only person I have seen in like donkey's year so yeah" I say kind of embarrassed about the way I reacted.

"Dude it is sweet… So what have you been doing in this hell hold of yours?" he asks.

" Like nothing. Oh but look at this…this is so cool" I say as I drag him towards the window.

"May I ask why you're dragging to the window?" I roll my eyes and continue to drag him in to the window.

"Okay so it now 10:30am, and if you look across the street is where Mr and Mrs Marshall live. Mrs Marshall leaves for tennis at 10:30 with Mrs York." I say this as it is happening right in front of us. I see Aiden trying to keep up with what is happening. _I think he is a bit slow in the head but remember he's my BFF so I have to be nice to him. _"She leaves her maid to continue to do the housework but as soon as Mrs Marshall leaves her husband comes within the next 2 minutes. He arrives home with a bunch of flowers and makes his way up to the bedroom where our little friend the maid is. And lets just say they get their freak on." I giggled; as look on his face is the classic eyes popping out of your head…_it's definitely a Kodak moment_.

"Oh there is something else I wanna show you… come on," I tell him to follow me to another window on the other side of my house.

"Okay so this dude is kinda creepy. His name is John Stone, he just mows his lawn twice a day and I don't see him much but yeah…" he just nods. "And over there is those little kids I told you about you know… I really don't understand there problem but I'm sure gonna dig some shit up on them. After all they did leave shit on my door step…mother fuckers" I whispered the last part.

" And Last but not least… the girl next door! May I present to you one of the most beautiful sight I have seen the last couple of days," I say as I point to the girl who is sitting on the roof of her house.

"Dude! She is H..O..T!!" he says doing the eyes popping face again. _I wonder if he does any other face as good as this one?_

"Yep… She sure is and it is 10:40am" I turn to him and gave him a look saying _'I know something that you don't'_.

"What? What is it? Please tell me!" he whines like he always does to get attention.

"Well Aiden my good friend, Grab a chair, take these…" I passed him a pair of binoculars. His gives me a frown mixed with confusion "…and enjoy the show". I finish off saying pointing to the pool of the girl next door's house.

Aiden looked from Spencer to the house only to notice that the girl was no longer on the roof of the house. He brought his attention to the pool where Spencer pointed at to find the girl in her bikini. Seeing this he gave Spencer a fist for her to punch and a big ear-to-ear, toothy grin.

_So this is the end of chapter one… are you excited for more? Well please tell me if I should continue __or just stop before I make an arse out of myself?__ lol… and thanks for reading ___


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so I would like to thank all of ya for all you feedback

_AN: so I would like to thank all of ya for all you feedback.__ Oh and some interesting info about my media studies teacher is that she came 2__nd__ in the world in 2005 for air guitar… cool ay?__ And yeah so here is the next chapter so enjoy and remember I can never get too full so keep your reviews coming! Thanks…_

So here we are. Just sitting there. Sitting there watching one of the most beautiful body's I have ever seen, swim in her pool. She is amazing. Nicely tanned, toned ab's, with long brown curls to match those dark brown eyes that keeps her soul hidden behind them… man she is so fucking hot! I hope she is fucking Gay… well if she isn't she is about to be.

"So are you glad that you came to see me?" I say with a smirk.

"Huh…mmmmmh…. What? Yeah sure" he says without taking his eyes off of the girl.

I just sit there laughing at him. He is just so out of it and who could blame him. She is sexy on legs if you know what I mean.

So later on that dad my dad called in saying that he was going to be late home so just order pizza for dinner. Yummmm…. Pizza is good. Anyways here I am watching random shit that is on tv. Shit could this get any boring? So Aiden left after dinner, trust him to stay for free food. He is just a typical male teen. Always eating.

So I was flicking through the channels and decided to see what is happening in the world so I put the news on. Okay I know that it is a bit… I don't know but it is just something I do. Anyways it said that we are all killing the planet or some shit… I don't and that there has been another murder. Well welcome la la land. They showed a picture of a red head chick that has been killed and police are looking for a blue 1960's Ford Mustang that may have been dinted on the left hand side… blah blah blah…click and off goes the telly… yay.

My phone alarm started to off. I switch off the lights but left the porch lights on for dad and begin to hobble up my stairs to my room. I switched off my bedroom light and switch on a low dim light next to my bedside. I go across to the other side of my room and to find myself in the same position I was in with Aiden when we were lets say observing the scenery. I sit with my feet against the windowsill with me sitting low in my chair so she couldn't see me. I grabbed the binoculars beside me and focused it on the bedroom window of the neighbours house, where the hot girl from next door is doing stretches _as in yoga I think_, in a lovely sports bra and short exercising shorts. Her well-toned and tanned stomach is exposed.

" I see you've started without me tonight" I say

She stretches up her arms high in the air.

" Nice" I mutter.

She brings her arms so they are back by her sides. She stops what she is doing. This is not right she's got another five to-do.

"Why did you stop?" I said. But it was as if should heard me. She looks directly in to the window that I am in. She looks directly at me. I remove the binoculars away from my face only to see her leaning in to try and get a better look.

"No…" I say creeping lower down. I look around to see if there is light shining on me. There isn't. "… You can't see me. It's too dark in here".

I look back through my binoculars and begin to watch her again as she continues with her yoga. All of a sudden her door flies open and there stood her what I think is her dad. Her begins shouting at her. His shouts are loud even I can hear them.

"All right, you've done it. You've pushed me right over the edge…" he shouts at her but she turns away. " Just look at me when I talk to you. Now listen…". I pull away from the binoculars and then back in to watch what is happening. His voice echo's the air around me.

"You've let me down, Ashley!" and with that he left her in her room. She turned around and slammed her bedroom door shut. With what looks like frustration holds her head and falls on the bed. She pulls out what seems to look like a book and begins to read but without one last glance up towards the window I am sitting in. Her eyes are telling me that they are sad and that no one understands her. I feel for her. It reminds me of my mom and my mother and me couldn't understand that this is who I am.

I think back to what has just been said. Her name is Ashley. I like it and looking at her now she does actually suit an Ashley too. I just hope that she doesn't know that I was watching her. I don't know what to say if she confronts me about it. I just can't wait until tomorrow… wait until I tell Aiden this!

_So okay what do you think?? I know it is short but I hope you like it… remember to review and that I love all of you that are reading this will post more soon don't worry you will get to meet Ashley in person soon _


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay so thanks for all your reviews! They help me a lot and so yeah… so it has taken long... here is the next chapter… enjoy ;)

_Woof! Woof!_

Stupid dog woke me up. Oh wait I am still sitting on the chair whoops. I look out the window to see if my new obsession was there but to my disappointment her blinds where down. _She must be sleeping by now_. I say in my thoughts.

I struggle my way over to my bed only to collapse on it when I came in to view. _I wonder if dad's home yet? _I pulled out my psp and started to play. Five minutes went by until my room got filled with light from a car going up someone's drive. I get up to look out to see who it is. _Oh it Mr Stones, the one who mows his lawn twice a day. And look his is driving a mustang. _I continue to play on the psp again_. Wait… mustang? On the news they mentioned something about a mustang with a dint involved with murders. I wonder…hmmmmmmmm?_

"A Mustang" I say in a whisper.

I chucked my psp on my bed and made my way to the other side of my room where my window that shows Mr Stones drive and garage. As I reach it I see Mr Stone carrying two black sacs in to the garage and making his way back to the mustang. I grabbed my binoculars and positioned them on my face. He then reverses the mustang in to the garage but as it is being reversed I noticed that there was a dint on the left hand side of the mustang. I zoomed into get a closer look. _Could he be related to the think on the news?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I did the first thing that anyone else would do.

"ARHHHHhhhhhhhhh" I scream

"ARHhhhhhh" my dad screams.

" Oh, Jesus" I say in a laughing tone as it was funny how I screamed then he screamed…hahahah.

"Jesus…" he says " I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I thought you heard me. I'm sorry," he says apologising tone.

" That's fine, it's fine. I didn't hear you. You're like a ninja," I say

"I'm sorry," he says again

"It's fine" I smile.

"What are you doing?" he asks

" Just staring out the window. Staring at the window. You know, getting creative" I say in a convincing tone that hopefully he will buy it.

"Well I just wanted to say goodnight," he says

"Goodnight, I love you" he kisses my forehead and gives me a hug.

"Love you too. Don't stay up too late!" he smiles as he leaves my room closing the door behind him.

After he had left I glanced out to window to see if the car was still there but it looks like I was too slow as the garage door was shut and all lights were off. I decided to call it a night and crawled back over to my bed where my eyes came heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.

The next day I woke up to find that my dad has gone but has left me a note saying that he will be later home again but he has made some food. All I have to do is heat it up. After having breakfast and clean my stuff away I went out side to get the paper. My wrist is hurting a lot this morning I don't know why, well actually I do as it did involved a skateboard so yeah but anyway I am getting better with walking with the moon boot and it doesn't really hurt anymore as well so I take that as a good sign.

On the front of the paper is the chick that was on the news last night about the murders. I tried to flick through the paper to find the story only to be distracted by the lawn mower coming from Mr Stone's house. I drop the paper and went to the back of the house. I saw him mowing his lawn. He seems to mow his lawn a lot but could he be a killer?

I got back inside and wait for Aiden to come over. He said he would be over soon as Ashley's swim is coming up.

10 minutes later Aiden is at my door. I told him everything I saw last night and so he decided to prove me wrong but I like to think it is helping as he is doing all the research while I watch little Miss Ashley sit on her roof reading her book.

" Yo, listen to this…now cops are saying that the circumstances surrounding the girl's disappearance are similar to several murder-kidnappings in Austin three years ago… All red heads" Aiden says.

He continues, "… They didn't catch the guy but found seven chicks' bodies in a house; a year after the alleged killer abandoned the property… No leads."

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to be found," I say as I focus on the Ashley who is sitting on the roof of her house again.

"eww they have pictu…" Aiden tells me but I cut him off as Ashley has climbed back in to her room.

"We have movement…" I see Ashley by the pool "…and we are going swimming" I smile as I turn to Aiden who has the same look on his. He rushes over next to me.

"Well that's new!" I say. Looking at her in what looks like a new bikini.

"We like new" Aiden says with a toothy grin.

He grabs the binoculars off me and watches her dive in. "I really, really like your neighbourhood" he says.

This is where Aiden the fuckin egg decided to get a closer look. God he can be an idiot… so you're wondering what happened next? Well as I said fuck-face Aiden wanted a closer look so he did. Instead of adjusting the binoculars, moves his head at high speed towards the window. The next thing I heard whack against the window. It was as if a bird flew into it.

"SHIT" I said quickly ducking from view.

"Fuck…" he says also taking cover. "… Do you think she heard us?"

"No… but I think my deaf grandma did who's on the other side of the world did you egg omelette!" I say with a hint of sarcasm… not. _I tend to use food as insults come quite useful sometime._

" Ha, Very funny" he says giving me an unimpressed look.

"Go see if she heard you" I whispered even though she probably could hear but I just felt like the right mood too.

"No fucking way dude! You do it" he shouts at me. I was going to complain but all I got was the 'I don't care because I don't live here' look, even though it was his fault that we are even in this pickle.

"Fine" I said as I got on my knees to peek through the window to see if she heard.

I looked out to see Ashley making her way out of the pool. I turn to Aiden who is looking at me waiting for an answer.

"No, I don't think sh…". Damn it. She looked right in to my eyes. _Man she is beautiful._ " SHIT!" I say as I ducked back down for cover only to hit my forehead on the windowsill. _That's gonna leave bruise!_

"What? Did she see you? Huh? Did she?" he asks with eyes widening with horror.

"I don't know I think so" I say holding on to my now throbbing head. And with that he decides to take a peak for himself. _Why didn't he do that to begin with? At least I would have a bad head now?_ He peaks through the window where I was just looking seconds ago. She looks directly at him who this time completely out of the pool.

"Oh Man!" he says and with that he did an action reply of head hitting the windowsill. _Haha deserves you right. Feel the pain mouldy cheese! Okay so not the best insult but hey it's my head._

"So I take it she was looking?" I said holding my head still. He doesn't say anything. I get up to look again but there is no sign of her anywhere.

"Aid, I can't see her… where she go?" with that he gets back up and joins me in the search of Ashley. Looking in all directions we began to panic.

Ding Dong.

We both freeze and looked at each with fear I our eyes.

"NO!" we say at the same time. _I can't be her, can it?_

_AN: so okay I hope your all enjoying. Remember I love to here what you have to say! Don't be afraid to tell me it sucks so yeah. I will try and post more soon just that my laptop's wireless is boken and so i can't really update... sorry for spelling mistakes and i wrote this quick... : D thanks for reading._

30 minutes 38 seconds


	4. Chapter 4

As Aiden and I make our way down stairs I began to panic

AN: okay I'm sorry for it taking so long to update just that my laptop is fucked so it is at the doctors. Hopefully it shpud be getting better but here is a quick update as I have managed to borrow my sisters so enjoy : ) I know it is short!

As Aiden and I make our way down stairs I began to panic. _Come on who would? If you saw someone watching you swim and it was your neighbour, you would be a little freaked out right?_

Ding Dong

_I can't believe this is happening. I need to speak it can't be her. It won't be her. I…I …I don't know. I turn to Aiden, whom's face has now gone pale… oh on this can't be good!!_

"It's nothing! It's not her," I say trying to keep me breathing under control. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._

"Well, listen, it could be…" says Aiden.

"It's not HER!" I cut him off. _Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Damn this isn't working for me!_

Aiden grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. "Okay. It might be her but we shall go check okay?"

"Okay…okay we'll check" I say feeling a little better that he is there to support me. I begin to hobble around the table, using Aiden as support to reach the window near the door to see if it is actually her!

"Well, no, no, what I am saying is that, if it is her, then you can let them go away" he tells me as I make it the window with him following close behind.

As I reached the window I look out only to see nothing there. What? it's not her. It's not her! Yes!!

"It's not her!" I said sighing with relief.

"Who is it then?" he asked

"Dude, it is the pizza dude, remember like when ordered pizza like 30minutes ago…" I said making my way the door but nicking Aiden's wallet out of his pocket as it is his shout.

"Hey! Give it back?" he whines.

"Nope. Sorry no can do. Remember you owe me," I tell him, giving him the look the _'you know what I am taking about'_ and with that he put his for surrender. _Ha works every time!_

I grabbed the pizza and paid the guy.

"This is going to be good!" I say holding the pizza up to my nose. _Yum!_

I handed the pizza box to Aiden, not before grabbing slice for myself. I took one big bite out of it and half my slice is gone. As I am munching on the pizza unable to talk without sound like complete minger, when the doorbell goes again.

Ding Dong!

Now who could that be? Being my stupid self, I opened the door with a mouth full of pizza; with sauce from ear to ear to find to girl next door…_Ashley?_ I stare into her big brown eyes. _Whoa! Do you find it hard to breathe? Anyone?_

Drop my slice on the floor…_Shitty poos. This can't be happening. How could I be so stupid…I blame the pizza guy! No, no the pizza… no even better AIDEN for this, for making me forget I swear_... Aiden comes up to me

"Dude you dropped your pizza! Why would you do…" he looked up to find what I have staring at for the past couple of seconds what sees like minutes. "…That?"

Gulp!

"…" Okay so not expecting this and right now I must be doing a really good impression of a fish. Say something Spencer! Anything!

"I… uh…I like to boogie?" I say bringing my hand to my face to whack my forehead. _Okay what the fuck just came out of my mouth? I like to boogie? Come on who comes up with that… idiot!_ _But wait is that a giggle I hear coming from her?_

" Okay let me start this all over… Hi" I say. My cheeks going red with embarrassment as I look deep in to her chocolate eyes.

"What took you so long?" she asks as her giggles calm down a bit.

"What… the pizza… we were just playing"

"Just playing," she says raising her eyebrows saying _'yeah right!'_

"Video games!…" says Aiden from behind me.

"Oh… this is my friend, Aid. Aiden… Say hi, Aiden."

"Hi, Aiden." He says with a little wave. _Can he get anymore stupid? Actually don't answer that question._

"You're so stupid." I whisper in his ear so that she doesn't hear.

I turn my focus back round to Ashley.

"And I'm Spencer" I say with a smile. "And who might you be?" don't mean to sound rude but I do find it a bit creepy that I know her name without her even telling me.

"Um… I'm Ashley" I just smile at her and in return I get a smile back.

"So, what brings you her? To my house?… not that I don't mind" yeah now would be the time to stop talking.

" Yeah, I kinda got locked out" she says turning her head towards her house.

"Oh, that sucks." Aiden says

"It's a tragedy." Aiden says as a whisper with a cheesy smile on his face.

Awkward silences stands between us. I really dislike moments like this. Quickly say something!

" So, you gotta call someone?" I ask I turn to look at Aid who seems to be focused on her boobs. Typical. Just typical. Don't get me wrong they do look nice but trust him just to stare.

"No, I'd rather stay stranded, if you don't mind." She begins to walk past Aid and I " Video games, huh? I like to play." She says and gives me a wink.

She gave me a wink. A wink. Oh my. I think Aid might missed out this time… I think she is gay!

_Okay so I will post more soon. Once I get my laptop back we should be sweet but in the mean time please enjoy and don't forget to review… cheers and have a good day/night or whatever._


	5. An: Don't be mad Please?

Hey Guy

Hey Guy! I would like to thank you all for reading and I am sorry that it has been a long time since I have up dated… I know that you want to know what will happen next but you just have to wait as for

My laptop is still broken and I have only just found a computer at school that I can access long enough to write this lol… and

My best friend and I well I should now say Ex-best friend are not talking and it is final. We knew everything about each other and ever since she got a boyfriend and we just faded. And she blames it on me…we have been friend for about 8 years and I thought you might want to know and for those peeps that this has happened to them… I feel your pain…lol

well sorry that this isn't an update but should be doing one as soon as my baby comes back from the shop :D

Oh and if you want anything to go in the story just ask and I will try and fit it in but keep in mind that I can only try… tar tar for now!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: okay first off sorry it has taken so long for an update. Just been busy with school and life and what not, but I hope you enjoy this next chap. So yeah sorry and enjoy!_

I quickly followed her, well more like hobbled up my stairs to keep up with her but it looks like she was on a mission to find something and that something I think is my room… _oh shit she is really in my house and god damn her ass is really nice from where I am following. Um hum… I want to piece of that! What? I can't help it. She happens to be in front of me and her butt is in level with my face so come on. _

She steps into my room.

"Is this your room?" she asks walking through the door. Leaving Aiden and I at the landing of the stairs.

"Yeah but just so you know it is a little messy, okay?" I say entering my room.

My room lets say it hasn't been clean in a very long time. What? I have been busy with other things like video games and things and things… you know.

"A little messy?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… just a little… but it is really organized see…" I say I pointed to the corner of my room where there is a big pile of clothes"… okay so over there you will find a nice chair…I added the clothes on there to keep it warm in winter…" okay now I know I am talking shit but I don't really care as she is laughing. I am not sure if it is me or the lack of air in my room but goddamn her laugh is so, is so I don't know but her nose is now wrinkled and damn she is fine!

Aiden has now entered my room and sees me shoving my clothes in to my closet and decides to help me as I try to make more room in my room.

"Anything interesting out here?" she asks as she approaches my window to find a pair of binoculars on my desk.

"The…err…. the…uhhhhhh" I continue to throw my clothes to aiden who is now piling them up in my closet. I guess I got too carried away with the clothes throwing as Aiden is now covered in them. Sorry Aid! She begins to look out of the window with the binoculars glued to her eyes.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I couldn't hear you. I didn't hear you!" spencer

She pulls away from the window and looks at me dead I the face.

"Are you spying on the neighbours, Spencer?" Ashley said.

"Actually, She is" Aid answers placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Um you see, she's got this neighbour, who uhh I guess, by definition, would be also your neighbour. Who may, in point of fact –be a cold-blooded killer-"?

"Right" I say as Aid continues

"… from Texas"

"-Right, well he's from Austin," I added.

" Yeah" Aid says

" Is that so?" Ashley asks

" Yeah, yeah, that's…" I begin.

" Exhibit A. Mr Stones" Aiden explains.

"Yeah" I say as I pointed out the window.

There he was. Mr Stones. He was de-weeding his lawn again today. It is like his third time this morning. He is really weird and I believe he could be a killer. Come on, he is murdering nature right now! What did those weeds ever do to him?

"Yeah I have seen him… so?" Ashley asks crossing her arms.

"So?" Aiden speaks

"So" I begin.

"Well, uh the missing girl's from the grey?" I took a pause.

"On the news…" I finished.

" You think he has something to do with this?" Ashley said.

" He drives a car just like the one that the girl was last seen it" Aiden continues.

" Which is a 60's- era ford mustang" I added.

"A 60's-era mustang" Aiden repeats

"Same colour. Yeah"

"And it was the same colour." Aiden repeats me again.

_Is it me, or is there an echo in here? Hello… whoa getting too sidetracked. Got to stay focused._

" Gee, that really narrows it down" Ashley says sarcastically.

" Well, you know the news, mentioned it had a dent or has been dented in the car." Aiden pipes up.

" Yeah and his front-fender is dented"

"Yeah" aiden adds

"Yeah, it's… er… uh it's" think_… what do you call it? I look over to aid and I am clapping my hands for them to answer. _

"Cohesive" Aid lacing his hands together. Yeah that's it!

"It matches… it fits the whole story…" I broke it down

"Okay" Ashley says giving an unsure look and looks out the window.

The mustang comes out of the garage next door.

"I see the mustang…" I approach her. "… And no dented fender."

"Wait what?… no no it was there. Can I just borrow these for a sec" I grabbed the binoculars off her and I looked out "…that's not right it was there… I swear!"

"How could he have fixed it so fast?" I question myself

" Maybe 'cause it wasn't never there in the first place!" she suggested taking the binoculars back off me and brushes past me but making sure is had pushed her front on to me and gave me a wink. I stepped aside and she moved in front looking out to the mustang. I leant in to her hair. It smelt like vanilla... _boy did she smell good! I can't believe that I am this close to her… excellent! _

" However, he is clearly a pack rat" she mentions as she watches his garage door go down, taking in its content. She begins to list.

" He plays volley ball…." She pauses.

"… A computer chair, fishing net…" she continues to list the items.

"…He collect skulls!" she took a gasp only followed with a small laugh.

" What? Here, let me see" I say standing next to her taking the binoculars off her.

I look in to his garage and to find the there is a skull hanging up on the wall.

"Huh… it's a longhorn skull!" I say with confidence, as we all know what I was going to say next. I turn around facing both Aiden and Ashley. And the smirk on my face grew bigger.

" You know what state is famous for longhorns?" I say with a smile.

" Texas" Aiden answers.

" And what state's the killer from?" I ask.

" Texas" Aiden answers.

" That is correct my son" I say patting him on his shoulder.

Ashley takes a seat on the couch in my room, picking up and cushion and playing with it on her lap.

" Fine!" she looks up at us smiling.

" So where's the coffee and doughnuts?" she asks

_What the fuck is she on? _I think to myself.

Both Aiden and I looked at each other with confusion on our faces. We turn back towards Ashley with confusion still a major issue.

" You can't have a stakeout without coffee and doughnuts!" she grins at us both a throws the cushion at me.

I am too busy taking in her beauty when she threw the cushion at me and that hit my head. I begin to lose my balance so I grab hold desk. _Oh would you look at that! There are little stars circling my head… ooh pretty. Ashley you have no idea what you do to me!_

_A/N: Okay so what you think? A waste of time or what… will update soon so yeah… once again sorry if you didn't like. Enjoy! : ) Remember to review._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey sorry it has been a long time but yeah hopefully be able to post more soon after this so yeah… enjoy!

oh and this kinda goes back to the pool/stalking scene!

**Ashley POV:**

Ever had the feeling that you are being watch… well that is happening to me and I know that they are watching me right know as I do my yoga… she thinks I don't know that she is watching. How wrong is she haha. I know that she is watching me

Okay so it has been a few weeks since I moved in. It has been good. I blame my step dad for moving. He isn't even my own father. Her acts like he cares but I really know that he doesn't…. arghhh he is so annoying… he is never around as he is always on a business trip and well my mother also goes with him. When he is at home he walks around like he own the place. This is so not true… he only married my mum because of the money. That's all that appeals for him… MONEY! Love was never involved. Well the love of money is…

He thinks that I have no money… well he is wrong. My father gave me a 100 thousand dollars every six months since I was 12 before he died… well you see my dad was a famous rock star. I loved him to bits and from what I saw he loved me with all his heart but sadly he was in a really bad car accident that led to his death. I found out that he was dead when I was flicking through the channels and a news flash came on after that things were just a blur …anyway he told me to use it wisely but haven't touched it yet…. The best part about it neither mother or step dad knows about it.

Dad did it in secret because he knew that Christine would take all the money if he didn't do anything about it. She manage to get a lot of money from the devoice so dad set it up for me.

"All right, you've done it. You've pushed me right over the edge…" he shouts at me as her walks through my door but I turn away.

" Just look at me when I talk to you. Now listen…" His voice echo's the air around me.

"… You had no right to say those things you said at the dinner table. Both your mother and I are very upset. I support this family as much as I can but when I ask for one thing from you. That will last just for an hour or two at the dinner table you just couldn't do it…" he pauses and then begins to pace the room.

So anyway here is my lovely step dad telling me off once again. Tonight he had this really important dinner with his boss and he got really shitty with me. One because I was late, I wore a slutty outfit, I ate like a pig and I did this all for him. I don't think his boss was too happy with my behaviour but really I don't care. He was the one who made us move here so deserves him right.

Blah blah blah… god he sound like a broken record… it is like that song you spin me right round… and now I feel sick.

He continues to shout while I just stand looking like I don't gives shit… which by the way is totally true. Come to think of it the last time he was like this was when I came out and I'll let you in on a little secret… he definitely wasn't impressed… but I am not sure if it was because I told him in front of his friends who just so happens to be catholic but hey! How was I supposed to know if they were catholic?

He put his hand up to what looks like to hit me but lowers it down turns around and shut the door.

I turn to my window and look up to the neighbour. I knows she is watching… she has been watching me ever since I got here… you might find it weird but I don't. I look up to her and we lock eyes for a second and then she begins to panic as her eyes widen as a reaction of being caught. I look at her with a sadden look give her the hit not tonight. She must have understood as disappeared for the rest of the night.

I will thank her tomorrow with a little swim with my new bikini in my pool….

Next Day:

Okay I have done everything I needed to do early this morning so now I can just sit back and relax and read my book.

So here I am reading my book on the roof of my house. It is so peaceful out here…

A loud humming sound of a lawn mower from next-door goes off.

" Urghhhhhhhhhhh" I grunted as I slammed my book down.

I climbed off my roof and played some loud music as I changed in to my swimming gear. I grabbed my ipod and portable speakers while tossing my towel over my shoulder. I make my way down stairs to the pool, chucking my things by the pool chair as I play pressed play on my ipod.

_Fly like a paper, get high like planes_

_If you catch me at the border, I got visas in my name_

_If you come around here, I make 'em all day_

_I'll get one done in a second if you wait_

I make my way over to the pool and dipped my toe in_. Fuck it is colder then I thought it would be! But oh well… _I looked over my shoulder to the house next door and I check to see if she is watching…_what I like an audience sometimes_… I smile to myself as I see a little head bob up…

" Lets get this show started," I mutter under my breath as I dive in to the pool.

So here I am doing a bit of swimming and about 5 minutes in I then…

BANG!

" What the fuck was that?" I whisper to myself as I stop swimming.

I look up at the window of the neighbours only to see the blinds shake. I begin to walk out the pool but I fix my eyes on to that window. I am my last step when I see her… the mysterious girl… my stalker! We locked eye for a split second until she shot her head back down for cover… I make my way over to my towel and wrapped in round my waist. I stopped my ipod and made my way back to the house to grab some clothes.

"I think I am going to have a little fun today" say to myself as I start my journey to the house next door…

A/N: Okay the song is - M.I.A paper planes… so yeah give me comments and stuff if you feel like and sorry that it has been a long time : ) hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay I know it has been a really long time but I have been busy and also I have lost the entertainment for writing this story so year… so this might be the last chap but you never know…sorry but I hope you enjoy : D_

Okay so last night was good until they had to go home. I felt good to have someone there that doesn't judge and also to have a friend from the same gender! Yeah sure aiden can be great but really it is good to talk to something different. I get that feeling that she doesn't judge me as I don't judge her! She knows that I know what goes on behind her four walls called a home so yeah I feel like we are in the same place.

I see the morning light shine through my window and it just so happens to be shining directly into my eyes. I stretch and pull the covers over my face. It was too early to wake up. I picked up my phone to check the time. It read 11:43 am. Yeah that's right it is too early in the morning.

I suppose I better wake up well get up or I will never get up in time but yeah. I climb out of bed and began to make my way down stairs

I grabbed some toast and a cup of tea. So what? I drink tea you got a problem with that? It relaxes me ok…geez… after break/lunch I see my dad out in the garden and is talking to the creepy mower man. Dad must have seen me look out the window as the next thing he does it wave me over to him with a big smile on his face. As I reach him he put is hand on my shoulder.

"John this is my daughter Spencer, Spence this is our neighbour John" Arthur said while John stuck his hand out for me to shake.

" It's nice to meet up Spencer," he said looking me up and down.

Urghhhh… I hate it when old men do that… it is gross and well it is just gross. But I don't think my dad saw the way her was looking at me.

" You too" I reply 'like I give a shit' hoping for this to end soon.

"What happened to you leg may I ask?" he asks

" I though that I could fly so I decided to jump off the roof but then I changed my mind and ended up falling because I though I just saw a monkey that's strapped to a rocket that…" I say rudely unable to finish my story. And the sad thing about this is that I actually like where this story was going! Oh well what a shame but come on an man older than my father checked me out and now wants to find out what happened to me. I don't like it one bit.

"Spencer" my father mutters to me and has that look on his face saying be polite and drop the sarcasm. I gave my father a smile and turned back to John.

" I was skateboarding with my friend and well things didn't go the way they planned" I answered.

"Oh well, hope you get better soon" he replied.

They continued to talk for a little bit and I'm still standing there bored out of my mind until I heard my father say something that involved me and creepy mower man.

" Well John, I know we have only just met well talked but I have to leave for a business trip over the next couple of days and I was wondering if you can keep and eye on Spencer here while I'm gone. I just make sure the house has burnt down while I have gone. What do you say?" my father asks

"Sure I don't see why not just tell me when" John said with a smile.

I excused myself from the rest of there conversation as Aiden will be over soon..yay!

I make my way to the letter box at the front of the house where I see Ashley sitting of the curb. I go up to her and sit by her.

"So what ya doing sitting on the curb?" I ask her.

"Waiting" she replies.

"For what?"

She points behind her to see her parents load the car up with a couple of suitcases. They had finished and her mother made her way towards her.

" The number for the hotel we are staying at is in the kitchen and here" she reaches in to her purse and pulls out at least 500 dollars and hands it to Ash " that should last you for the week… bye" and with that she got in the car with her husband and drove down the street.

" Oh okay… so hmmm" I don't know what to say but that different. I look at Ashley who's looking down at the pavement. I was going to speak again but the sound of her ring tone cut me off. She answered.

"hey…how you… cool… what… now… nah… sevenish…. Sure what ever…peace out" she shut her phone and turned and smiled.

"Well sorry to cut this short but I have a party to plan so I gotta bounce" she said.

"you can come if you want but it will be filled with the school jocks, stoners and cheerleaders and shit but we both know how much you love them"

"You know what… I think I am going to pass as you know me too well so I will let you conform" I said as I turn around heading back to the house.

"Oh well your bad" she turned and headed for hers.

Aiden came soon after then dad left for his business trip about 4ish. So it was only Aiden and I.

"Wait, what was that? Oh, you think I'm watching you… well I'm not watching. I'm minding my own business." I say to myself. I continue to watch her, I mean mind my own business when a dumb jock goes up to her and hugs her.

_I'm not jealous. Not jealous. Still not jealous. Wait? Is he grabbing her butt? Fuck this I am so jealous._

"All right, that's it. That's it!" I huffed.

I got up and went to my speakers I had Aiden carry them up stairs earlier and placed them on the roof of my house. If dad knew I was using his speakers like this, there would be hell to pay. I connect the speakers and I begin to play 'wake me up before you go go' by Wham! Loudly. I start hearing people from her party complain so I only turned the music up.

Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug

I began to sing along with the music… come on why not? It is a spunky song… okay please tell me I didn't just think that this song is spunky…arghhhhh! Stop thinking you omelette. Damn I can be annoying…

You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging you  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.

I sit back down in my chair and grabbed the binoculars to see the people's reactions to the music. And I can tell you that they getting really shitty ahahahah. I try to find out what her reaction is but I see her leave the party and she looks pissed_. Damn she is hot when pissed. No doubt she is going to ring the door in 3…2…1._

_Ding Dong._

Haha I know it is her, so I ran down stairs and opened my front door.

" So I take it that your not 'Wham' fan?

" FIRE!!!!" one of the kids said throwing an egg at me. Once it made contact with my skin they darted off down the street like there was no tomorrow.

"Big tactical error my friend…Huge!" I shout at them. _Damn it now I am covered I egg. Sigh._

"Why didn't I duck?" I muttered turning back in to the house.

I make my way back upstairs to change as I am now covered in egg. I enter my room with my bra on with the egg covered shirt I my hand. I threw it to one side and out of the corner of my eye I see Ashley climbing through bedroom window.

"What the…?" I muttered

I follow her as she heads towards the speakers that are inside my room. She begins to follow the cords coming out of them to find the main source of the music.

"What are you doing here? Huh?"

She finds CD player and removes my ipod.

"Oh! No! Wait."

She has disconnected my ipod form the speaker. _Oh no no no! Nobody removes my ipod_. I dived on her to get the ipod but she just won't let go. I managed to grab the ipod but she still has a tight hold of it so I put it behind my back as much as possible. She has pushed up right on me. She is breathing hard trying to catch her breath. I can feel her chest putting pressure on to mine. I look down to see how close we were when remembered that I am still in bra but I think she noticed as I look down I saw her trying to hide her scorching red cheeks.

"What's Wrong? You don't like my music? You know touching things that don't belong is never good!" I say

" Oh, my god." She said looking straight passed me bring a hand to her mouth.

" What?" I turn my head only to see nothing and my hand feels a lot lighter_. Hang on I swear there was something in that a second ago. Wait… my ipod._

'OH, Shit! Hold on you." I shouted after her. Quickly grabbing a shirt on the way.

She ran out on to my balcony immediately holding out the ipod over the edge. I suddenly stopped running and threw my hands up for surrender as she has now got my full attention. Call me a freak but music. I love it too much for her to drop it over the balcony.

" Back off, or I will throw this where you can't follow." She threatens me.

" Okay, just relax, okay? That's 120 gigs of my life." _Be cool Spence. Act cool. Nothing will get hurt… fingers crossed._

" Even Better." She says giving me the evils.

" What are you doing?' she asks.

" What are you doing?" I say back

"I'm trying to enjoy my party." She says with her hands on her hips

" Oh really? Okay" I cross my arms

" Oh, no! Wait… that's wrong. According to you, I'm trying to conform." She rubs her chin then points at me.

" Well, you could have fooled me!" _ooh who's the bitch now! Damn so not the right time_

"What does that mean?" she ask

"I'm saying; if you're trying to enjoy your party, enjoy your party. Don't keep looking up at me, trying to get a rise out of me. It's unnecessary."

"So, you were watching me." She asks raising an eyebrow.

"…" I tried to speak but Ashley cuts me off.

" But for how long? Just tonight? A week? Two weeks? Since I moved in?"

" …"

" What have you been keeping tabs on, Spencer? Huh?" she continues

" … "

" What else have you seen?"

"What else have I seen?" I say. _Okay just tell her it should be okay breathe_

" Yeah. What else?"

I stare straight into her eyes. _I could get so lost I them, those deep chocolate buttons. Well here goes nothing._

" I've seen a lot." I started

Ashley gives me a look of disbelief.

"I mean, not like that. Not… I mean…" _how to put this to make it easier_ " For instance; I've seen that you're maybe one of, I don't know, three people in the world that likes pizza flavoured chips. You're also the only person I've ever seen that spends more time on the roof of her house than in her actual house…. And what are you doing? You're reading. Books. You know, not us weekly, or seventeen or, you know…but you're reading substantial books…." I explain.

Ashley steps closer to me. Not looking away.

"You also do this…you do this thing where, it's like OCD thing, but it's not. It's…whenever you're leaving your room you grab the door knob, and you turn it just as you're getting ready to leave, but you don't you stop, and you look back, and you turn to the mirror, and you stare at yourself. But it's not like a, you know, "I'm so hot," type of stare. You know it's more like… "Who am I, Really?" And to ask yourself that, I mean, that's… That's so cool. Also, you look out the window all the time, like I do, only you're looking at the world, you know. Trying to figure it out. Trying to understand the world. Trying to figure out why it's not in order, like books…. " I pause.

Ashley steps closer again. I look deeper in to her eyes.

" I'm only looking at you!" I finish.

Silence came across us as I continue I search for answer. I was broken when Ashley began to speak.

" That's either the creepiest…or the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She says wetting her lips.

She looked into my eyes then down to my lips. I felt myself leaning closer to her but stopped when our lips connected for the first time.

_Oh my golly gosh! They kissed. Ashley and Spencer sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G… hahaha lol what will happen next? Find out next time aha… oh and don't forget to review : )!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh my tis been a long time and I am so sorry for not paying attention to this story as much as I wanted... I got so distracted... my whole life has changed. I moved out from home and changed my course that I am studying at Uni. I know it has been forever but let the story continue._

'It makes me want to say, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh my gosh'. Yeap that's right. This what is currently going off in my head... Usher... nononno scratch that... it is definitely this sexy hot as girl called Ashley that is currently occupying my lips with her own. I feel like I am in heaven and boy does it feel good!

I lift my left hand you to secure it behind her neck while the other is slowly moving along the furniture towards the bed. Ashley's hands are located on my waist and damn that feels good. She follows my lead towards the bed. Limping towards the bed is a bit of a mission but limping to the bed with someone attached to you lips and hip while also walking backwards... now that was a challenge. I began to lose balance as we make our way to the bed. Ashley's grip grew tight as I nearly slipped on a shoe but she kept me balanced with no hassle. She smiles as she catches me from falling.

" You okay?" I said as I bring the hand that is currently located behind her neck, to the front to move some hair from her eyes.

"Yeah. It's just a little different."

"How so? Is it because I am a girl?"

"Yes... no... Its j-j-jjust" she looks down with a frown. You could tell that she was trying to think of a way to explain things.

" You know you don't have to tell me right... you can wait till your more comfortable" I say caressing her check, looking deeply in to her eyes.

"No no I want to tell you but just give me a moment"

" Okay... would it be alright if I sit? My leg is killing me" _what? I do have an injured leg here and it hurts like a MOFO for standing and running/ hobbling after her._

"Yeah sorry sorry" she said as she helped me over to my bed.

"Thanks" I smiled at her. She lets out a small smile and walks over to a photo frame of mine. It is a picture of brother and me when we went on our last family holiday that we actually acted like a family.

"Cute, is this you and your brother?"

"Yeah, when we still a family"

"Sorry"

"You don't need to be. It happened sometime ago and I am over it" I responded with a smile. She places the photo back down and turns her attention back to me. She reaches out and grabs my hand. I look up to her and I see her take a breath. I do the same. _It's like when you see movie and someone goes under water and have to hold their breath, I have to hold my breath with them... I know I'm weird but hey judging people is just wrong... oh man she looks so confused and cute._

"Well you see this is all new to me. Don't get me wrong I really do like you but I have been taught that this is wrong. Like come on you saw what my step dad is like. Many of times when you been 'looking at the view' (using air quotes with her fingers) you know what he is like. If we do do this... what we're doing and if you want to continue can we please go slowly".

"I will go at any pace you want"

" Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Awesome... I think we should seal this with a kiss!"

" A kiss?" she nods "hmmm... I think we can do that" I say with a smirk on my face. I pull her hand which she then begins to lose her balance and falls down on top of me. Not that I don't mind as her lips are touching mine. I feel her tongue against my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I open my mouth for her to enter. _Damn girl... this is so fucking amazing. Who would have thought me and Ashley would ever hook up? I got to get a photo of this or Aiden will never believe me! Ahhah yussss he owes me 20 bucks... I told him that she would fall for me!_

As her tongue massages the roof on my mouth, constantly fighting for dominance with my tongue, my hands a currently occupied under her shirt of her lower back drawing little circles. As I drew bigger circles on her back, she let out a loud moan. This caused me to smile in the kiss. We continued our little make out session until we heard a male voice enter the hall way.

"Hey Spence, I can't believe you actually blasted the music like that... I bet her face was priceless..." _oh shit that's right... Aiden is here. I sent him off to get the pizza and more Twinkies. Haha has it really been that long. Sweet nibblets it has... Oh crap... please don't come in. Please don't walk in to this room._ I felt Ashley freeze. Her eyes had widen in shock and she looks scared shitless. _Please don't come in..._

"Yo Spence. Pizza here nooooooooooooooooooowwww! Wow... uuuuuuh hi Ashley? Umm yeah" he walks in the room scratching his head. _Can you say Awkward! _

_Okay so notes to self. Number 1 Lock doors. Number 2 Tell Aiden to always knock on the door before entering. Number 3 chanting for things to not happen will actually happen so don't do it or at least do it to as a minimum._

As soon as Aiden opened his big mouth Ashley jumped off me before you could even say 'bazinga'. She rushed over by the window already half way out. There was no doubt the Aiden saw us on my bed but knowing him, he will keep his mouth shut if he knows what's best for him.

"Ashley, Please don't go" I call out to her as she has one leg out the window. She seems to ignore me and continues out. Aiden is just standing there with the pizza in his hands.

"Oi dipshit!" I call over to him "What the fuck is wrong with you! Don't you ever knock anymore..." he is standing there with a confused face "... put the pizza down and help me the fuck up!" I do feel bad for being mean to him but i think it because of Ashley. I mean the fact that she ran away right as someone entered my room even if it is Aiden.

He gave me his hand and pulls me up in the up right position. I push myself up and hobble over to the window that she climbed out only seconds ago only to hear rustling in the bushes below. _Damn it! I'm too late_ my thoughts rung loud in my head. I turn towards Aiden who still hasn't moved from where he had helped me up. He looked scared of me and did the only thing he is good at when I am in a pissed off mood and that was to apologise.

"Spencer, I'm...sorry... i didn't know"

"No Aiden... I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Also how were you to know that she was in here but listen I'm going to go over to hers and talk to her but I want you word that you will not talk about this to anyone... I mean the whole part of her and me. On my bed. Kissing... okay?"He nods. "I mean it... if I hear one peep out of your mouth of yours there will be hell to pay!" grabbed my zip up hoodie that was hanging from my computer chair and slipped it on. I reached the door and turn to Aiden once more before i left for Ashley.

"Help yourself to the pizza, there is drink in the fridge downstairs... oh and your favourite TV show...you know Hannah Montana? Is in the DVD player so feel free to watch your girlfriend" I said laughing. I find him funny he has this massive crush on Miley Cyrus. Sure she is fit but everyone knows that Emily Osment is well fitter then Miley.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he says defensively crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say just don't eat my TWINKIES!" I said as I turned to leave to room in search of _my Ashley? Hmm I not sure if we actually agreed that she is mine but hey my Ashley sound pretty good if you ask me... my Ashley my Ashley my Ashley... MASHLEY... ahahah my and Ashley together you get MASHLEY... genius..._

I reached my front door and zip my hoodie up just a bit at the bottom. I took a deep inhale of the night air. The music next door is still pumping. I closed my front door and headed to the annoying sound of 'Fireflies' by Owl City..._ urgghhhh kill me NOW!_ It was cute at first but not any more.

"Mashley here I come!" i giggled to myself.

_Okay so here it is... reviews? Sorry if you find it shitty but hey... meh.. i am suppose to be studying right now but u could as i had this idea bobbin around... my exam is tomorrow :S anyways Review Review Review!_


End file.
